


Jisung's Favorite Drug

by smuttytaelien



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttytaelien/pseuds/smuttytaelien
Summary: Jisung never thought he'd let those words slip from his mouth, but with Chenle's tongue down his throat, he's glad he did.





	Jisung's Favorite Drug

Jisung wouldn't call himself an avid smoker, but he sure as hell wouldn't back away from a joint at a party, especially not when he was in the presence of his crush and needed an excuse for his red cheeks. 

"Jisung, come over here, bro. I'll roll you one." Donghyuck waved him over to the corner where a few of his friends were sitting, joints or a bong in their hands. Jisung glanced over at Chenle, who was happily chatting with Renjun and snatched the cannabis sushi from Donghyuck's hands. He knew he wouldn't be able to snatch anything later with the weed in his system, and he longed to not care about Chenle and Renjun for just a few hours. They weren't dating, so Jisung truly had no reason to be jealous of the green-haired boys' friend, but it didn't make it hurt any less. 

He sat on the couch next to a totally stoned Mark and leaned into the worn-down cushions. His body was already beginning to relax and with each hit, he was closer to reaching pure bliss. 

"Jisung?" Chenle pouted as he took the empty space next to Jisung, patting his best friends chest. Jisung set his hand atop Chenle's and intertwined their fingers on his stomach. 

"Hm?" He hummed lazily, hazy eyes meeting Chenle's sober ones. "Why do you look so sober?" He asked softly, placing the joint between his lips. 

Chenle rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. "I'm the designated driver tonight."

Taeyong and Jaehyun were grinding on the dance floor, Ten was nowhere to be seen, and the Yuwin couple was making out very close to a turned-on Taeil. Usually, Chenle would be drunk off of his ass, dancing on tabletops and kissing random strangers, but Jisung was glad he was with him instead. 

"Chenle."

Said boy turned to face Jisung, and was surprised at the smoke that was blown into his mouth, sealed with a gentle kiss. He coughed a little bit, cheeks a whole new shade of red, and raised an eyebrow curiously. 

"Jisung, why'd you do that? It's because you're high right?" Chenle's voice wavered at the last sentence, almost sadly. 

"Chenle, I really really like you. And I know how you are about relationships, but I can genuinely say I love you." Jisung paused to wager Chenle's reaction, but the boy was frozen. "I'm in love with you, Zhong Chenle." 

Donghyuck's slow clapping reminded Jisung that they were not alone, and he flushed with embarrassment, dragging Chenle off of the couch and up the stairs. Donghyuck wolf-whistled behind them, but Jisung ignored him. The world was already spinning as he clambered into an empty bedroom. He wasn't planning on touching Chenle in any way, but he knew the boy long enough to know he didn't like being center of attention. 

"I'm sorry, Chenle, that was so uncalled for. You're probably so embarrassed." He chuckled sadly, rolling the blunt between his fingers. The end was turning from a fiery red to a dull brown, signifying the end of his temporary retreat from humanity. 

"I'm not embarrassed, Sung, just a bit... surprised, I guess." He fiddled with his fingers, back turned to Jisung. He himself knew he had a huge crush on his best friend, and now would be the perfect opportunity to confess. But each scenario in his head played out worse than the last one.

"I'm sorry I fell in love with you. That probably fucks up everything for you, doesn't it?" Jisung's voice was weak, pleading, and the sound alone was making Chenle's heartache. 

"Like what?" He asked curiously. He decided his confession could wait a few more minutes as he was genuinely concerned as to why his best friend, and hopefully future boyfriend, was sounding so guilty. 

Jisung sighed deeply and flopped backwards onto the bed, staring up at Chenle with red eyes. Chenle softly rubbed the boy's cheek, and Jisung eased into the touch.

"Renjun, right? I know you probably like him and me confessing isn't helping that at all."

Chenle giggled quietly at Jisung's misinterpretation of his friendship with Renjun, although it wasn't far from the truth. 

"He did confess to me, that's true. But I rejected him."

Jisung shot up so fast the two nearly bumped heads. 

"What? Why?" 

"I told him I already liked someone else."

Jisung slouched back down, feeling all hope of Chenle returning his feelings being absorbed from his body. "Oh." 

"Hey," Chenle smacked his chest, eliciting a quiet groan in pain from Jisung, "why aren't you happy?" 

"Because you just said you liked someone else. That's nothing to be happy about."

Chenle rolled his eyes and facepalmed, muttering to himself about Jisung's obliviousness. 

"Jisung, you're the someone else."

"Oh." The room froze, neither spoke nor moved. "Oh! Holy shit, you like me?" Jisung smiled widely at Chenle, who peered down at him with so much admiration in his starry eyes it made Jisung want to cry, then again, that could just be the fading weed in his system. 

"Yes, Jisung, I like you." Chenle bit his lip, a nervous habit he had picked up. "But I'm sorry, I don't think I can say I love you yet." 

Jisung sat up and pulled Chenle into a warm hug, burying his face in the boy's neck. 

"Who cares about love right now anyway! You like me, that's enough for me." Jisung backed away to squeal quietly, his large hands still holding onto Chenle's shoulders. "God, I'm so happy, I could kiss you."

"Do it." 

Jisung almost spit in Chenle's face from how violently he choked on his own tongue. 

"Are you sure?" He stuttered awkwardly. "I really don't know why you'd want me too. I mean I'm kinda weird-"

"Jisung, shut up." Chenle brushed his fingers through Jisung's fading orange hair and yanked the boy closer, slotting their lips together in a rushed kiss. Jisung had no experience with anything other than simple pecks, but he knew the dominance Chenle was trying to exert over him felt wrong, and he quickly took the lead. He had read stuff about French kissing and took the advice from random magazines, licking Chenle's bottom lip with his tongue. The boy remained stubborn, annoying Jisung. 

The younger boy settled Chenle on his lap, and let his hands rest comfortably on his butt, squeezing softly. The action was enough for Chenle, who opened his mouth with a breathy moan. When Jisung deemed the kiss too heated, he broke away, ignoring the fucked up expression on Chenle's face that made him want to do more to his still best friend. 

"Chenle, be my boyfriend, please?" 

Jisung was smiling so brightly that Chenle almost died. There was no way in hell this was the same boy he had just made out with.

"Of course, but then you have to keep going." 

"No way, not here."

And that's how Chenle found himself at Jisung's house, doing God knows what all throughout the night.


End file.
